


A Marriage of Convenience (Podfic)

by jashykins



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, podf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashykins/pseuds/jashykins
Summary: Jorah Mormont finally arrives back at Daenerys Targaryen's side. Finally both want to marry each other. But Jorah, in his fear, thinks that Jon Snow will not agree to marry Daenerys if it is a polygamous relationship. So he and Daenerys hide their affair as she goes after the man that will help her solidify her hold on the Iron Throne. But is deceiving Jon worth the Iron Throne?





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Marriage of Convenience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529128) by [jashykins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashykins/pseuds/jashykins). 



> I didn't realize there was a podfic option before (nor had I heard the term until today) and so I'll be putting my dramatic reading of A Marriage of Convenience up on this site.
> 
> You'll notice a lot of chapters coming out a once today as...yeah...I had a bunch of parts out.

I talk about my readthrough of A Marriage of Convenience.  



	2. The Home of Fire and Blood (Jon Snow's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Snow has concerns after meeting with Daenerys Targaryen for the first time.


	3. The Home of Fire and Blood (Daenerys Targaryen's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys Targaryen worries about being able to conquer Westeros and the fate of Jorah Mormont.


	4. The Home of Fire and Blood (Jorah Mormont's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorah Mormont arrives at Dragonstone and gives Daenerys Targaryen a choice.


	5. A Plan is Set in Motion (Daenerys Targaryen's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Daenerys Targaryen talks with Jon Snow, she makes a fateful decision regarding Jorah Mormont's plan.


	6. A Plan is Set in Motion (Jorah Mormont's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorah Mormont and Daenerys Targaryen consummate their feelings towards each other.


	7. A Plan is Set in Motion (Jon Snow's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Snow realizes he is growing more attracted to Daenerys Targaryen than he wants to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've now put up all the podfic parts that I already had recorded.
> 
> When will the next chapter be released? Depends on if I have internet in the new place or not. If I don't...may be a few weeks.


	8. The Strength of Silence (Daenerys Targaryen's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys Targaryen tells Jon Snow what she did to Randyll and Dickon Tarly.


	9. The Strength of Silence (Jorah Mormont's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorah Mormont has a heartfelt conversation with Gendry Waters.


	10. The Strength of Silence (Jon Snow's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Snow talks about Daenerys Targaryen with Davos Seaworth and Jorah Mormont.


	11. A Moment of Calm Broken (Daenerys Targaryen's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys Targaryen finds her meeting with Jorah Mormont interrupted by Jon Snow.


	12. A Moment of Calm Broken (Jorah Mormont's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorah Mormont and Tyrion Lannister give advice to Daenerys Targaryen.


	13. A Moment of Calm Broken (Jon Snow's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Snow receives a letter from Winterfell informing him that Arya and Bran Stark are alive as well as where the dead plan to attack.


	14. Before the Cold (Daenerys Targaryen's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys Targaryen decides she wants to spend the entire night with Jorah Mormont.


	15. Before the Cold (Jorah Mormont's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorah Mormont gives in to his desires.


	16. Before the Cold (Jon Snow's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Snow has yet another nightmare.


	17. Farewells (Jorah Mormont's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending the night with Daenerys Targaryen, Jorah Mormont finds people asking questions about what really happened.


	18. Farewells (Daenerys Targaryen's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys Targaryen and Missandei talk about the men in their lives.


	19. Farewells (Jon Snow's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Snow arrives at Eastwatch.


	20. In the Dead of Winter (Jorah Mormont's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorah Mormont encounters horrors beyond the Wall.


	21. In the Dead of Winter (Daenerys Targaryen's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys Targaryen goes to rescue Jorah Mormont and finds out that the Army of the Dead is real.


	22. In the Dead of Winter (Jon Snow's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Snow bends the knee to Daenerys Targaryen.


	23. The Meeting of Queens (Jorah Mormont's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorah Mormont comforts Daenerys Targaryen about the death of Viserion.


	24. The Meeting of Queens (Jon Snow's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Snow tries to convince Cersei Lannister to side with him and Daenerys Targaryen.


	25. The Meeting of Queens (Daenerys Targaryen's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys Targaryen calms down after Jon Snow's foolish action in the Dragonpit.


	26. Onto Winterfell (Daenerys Targaryen's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys Targaryen mourns Viserion.


	27. Onto Winterfell (Jorah Mormont's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way to Winterfell, Jorah Mormont helps Missandei with her gift.


	28. Onto Winterfell (Jon Snow's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Snow spends quality time with Daenerys Targaryen.


	29. The Home of Winter (Daenerys Targaryen's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys Targaryen deals with her emotions.


	30. The Home of Winter (Jon Snow's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Snow is both excited and nervous to finally be back home.


	31. The Home of Winter (Jorah Mormont's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorah Mormont and Daenerys Targaryen's relationship deepens.


	32. Aegon Targaryen (Jon Snow's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Snow learns the truth of his heritage.


	33. Aegon Targaryen (Daenerys Targaryen's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys Targaryen and Jon Snow talk about his true heritage.


	34. Aegon Targaryen (Jorah Mormont's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorah Mormont attempts to comfort Daenerys Targaryen.


	35. A Song of Ice and Fire (Daenerys Targaryen's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys Targaryen has her first private conversation with Sansa Stark.


	36. A Song of Ice and Fire (Jon Snow's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyanna Mormont makes a deal with Jon Snow.


	37. A Song of Ice and Fire (Jorah Mormont's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorah Mormont and Daenerys Targaryen get married.


	38. Outro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of having a Top 5 list, I tell an amusing story.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments with Jorah and/or Jorah/Daenerys hate will be deleted. Your dislike of the pairing will not help me write this fic in any way shape or form.
> 
> I am also not allowing any shipping war comments. Those are comments that aren't 'I'm having a friendly discussion with you which I will end once we reach an impasse and find a common ground before ending the conversation' but 'why don't you ship my ship, here are the reasons why you should ship my ship'.
> 
> I will be focusing on comments about how Jon/Dany is destined. Because any comment I make about how Season 7 did the ship poorly I get replies of 'but they're destined for each other'. As if that makes up for the poor way it was handled. I was actually ready to start shipping it before Season 7 aired, by the way.
> 
> I am writing this for my fellow shippers. If the pairing isn't your cup of tea there are other fics out there of your preferred pairing.
> 
> Comment moderation has now been turned on.


End file.
